


Hunt Complete

by IrascibleFic



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Graphic Description, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrascibleFic/pseuds/IrascibleFic
Summary: A distress call to Samus results in rather more distress when something follows her home. Rather graphic, look out!





	Hunt Complete

**\- [ PROXIMITY WARNING ] -**

The notification lit up a ghostly blue on the console, bringing with it a soft electronic noise to ring through the ship, barely above the hum of the dormant engines.

**\- [ NEW MESSAGE ] -**

A nearby beacon had recognised the ship's signature, and had relayed the message from recent memory. Another ping inside the cockpit.

  
The young woman sighed. She had come out here to relax and ignore the universe, but somehow the universe always caught up, even here....

  
The door swished as it admitted her to the cockpit, the padding of bare feet on metal the only sound above the deep thrum of necessary systems. Samus crossed to the control console, but didn't sit or look towards the screen. She stood a moment.

  
'Open main shutters.'

  
Mechanisms creaked and thudded and the thick steel over the main flight window slowly withdrew. A thin beam of light slashed across her shins and slowly widened as she stood looking out.

  
The deep orange light panned over her body. Samus was still a young woman, though she felt as though her stature made her old by nature. Six and a half feet tall, weighing 270 pounds, her body was a weapon by itself, smooth and strong. Light played on her thighs, the highly pronounced bones of her wide, angular hips, emphasised by the muscles of her stomach, panning up further across her full round breasts and heavily muscled shoulders. The light reached her face and she closed her eyes momentarily. As a side effect of the Chozo's bird-like DNA infusion she was completely hairless below the neck, and her naked body glowed in the light of a million stars.

  
She took a deep breath of the filtered air. So far from everything, she could relax, just be herself…

  
The screen pinged again, and she sighed irritably as she scanned the message. A federation research base on a remote planet had lost track of a sample, now there were unidentified massive bioreadings closing in on the camp, any and all assistance…

  
Fingers danced easily over the console as she locked co-ordinates into the computer, staring idly out the window at stars that maybe no living creature had seen before. Well, back to work.

* * *

The gunship roared into orbit above the planet, circling a globe of dense cloud and lightning storms. Why a base had been established here was not obvious, but that wasn’t her concern. Giant rogue creatures were. She stepped to the back of the cockpit, into the center of the ship, and as always felt a small thrill looking at what the Chozo had built for her. Her armor stood in its bay, front sections open and ready to embrace her, and she stood in front of it, relishing the chill as she stepped backwards and the mechanisms whirred shut around her, gradually enveloping her body in a cool, silky feeling atmosphere. She had tried various suits to wear inside, but they cut her off from the almost sensual feel of the interior and she now resorted to wearing her armor naked unless she was on a human world. The helmet lowered over her head and she smiled. Back home.

  
The ship soared in low, homing in on one giant bio signal, and eventually came in to hover over a rocky clearing. Samus dropped from the bottom hatch, nimble even in half a ton of armor, and the thud of her landing kicked up a dust cloud. The atmosphere was thick, the region coated in humid jungle, but this area seemed rocky and barren. She had identified it from above as a trail of destruction caused by a wandering entity, worked out the direction of travel, and dropped in shortly behind it, though the humidity caused thick condensation in the air that dropped her visibility. She faced up-trail. Time to earn a living.

 

* * *

 

Samus thudded up the trail, cannon out and searching, visor attempting to cut through the fog, and she noticed the ground steaming from recent activity. She was close…

  
She ran across it in a clearing.

  
The back of a huge beast, a main body of a thirty foot slug covered in armoured chitinous plates, with numerous thick tentacles stretching out from underneath, searching and devouring the jungle ahead of it. It seemed to absorb the destroyed foliage directly, her visor estimated that the size of the creature was as a result of the material consumed so far, and it would continue to grow exponentially as long as some form of fuel was available. She scanned this information briefly, then her eyes darted over the glistening bulk, looking for exposed soft areas. She had to put this down quickly, or it could engulf the entire continent, the research base along with it.

  
She spotted a chink in the back armor, and a mere second later a missile streaked in, embedded itself in the soft flesh underneath, and blew with a thunderous roar, ripping the armor out from the inside, sending globs of dead flesh soaring into the sky. The creature screeched, reared up, and the bulk of it slowly shifted to face her. She got another couple of missiles in as it pulled itself around on thick appendages, gouging a deep crater in the back of the beast, and then it faced her and roared.

  
There was nothing resembling a head on the underside of the slug body, just flailing limbs and pods, so she simply opened up with her arm cannon, tracking fire from left to right, severing limbs and tentacles, and missed one of the pods calmly opening like a flower…

  
Which convulsed, spat, and a simmering glob of mucus hit her square in the chest. Barely any impact, but it glowed and flickered and then on one big pulse, alarms sounded in her helmet. Some form of bio-EMP, suit power temporarily dropping… functions disabled… She grimaced, and knocked an emergency control with her chin.

  
The suit rocked back from the impact, swayed forwards, a small aperture opened and ejected a spent emergency energy core like a used bullet case, and the back of the torso and limbs snapped open before the whole thing shut down. Samus fairly leapt backwards, her hand already grasping her sidearm as she ejected from her armor, and she grimaced. Not only did she have to do it the hard way, but, well, at least it was warm.

  
She set off running into the fog, circling behind the creature with her new agility, and so failed to notice movement among the debris. A single small tentacle, barely the size of a little finger, was inching across the rocks. This had not been blown off, but purposefully detached from the dying host, and it followed instructions well. Dragging a small egg behind it, the tiny creature crawled like a fat centipede to the inert armor. The tiny aperture that had held the spent emergency power was still open, the slot empty, and it was the perfect size…

  
Samus narrowed her eyes, squeezing her trigger rythmically as she ran, energy bolts slamming into the core of the creature that had been exposed by her missiles. The thing was dying, she braced and jumped over a flailing limb, still firing in midair, her breasts swung with the momentum and she felt briefly annoyed at fighting without her suit, which usually kept that in check.

  
A short time later, the thing was dead, and she stood before it panting for breath. She had run non stop for some time to use her speed advantage, and her chest heaved, her skin was slick with sweat from the exertion and the humid climate. She fired a few last shots for good measure, and returned to her suit. The gunk had slowly fallen off or run down, and it was flickering to life. She reached inside and signalled her ship, hoping no permanent damage had been done, unaware of the hidden passenger…

 

* * *

 

The tiny creature wriggled through a ventilation grate on the floor, having slipped from the armour as soon as it re entered the ship. It could smell fuel, and fuel could be used to feed, and feeding could be used to grow, and…

  
Samus frowned as she tied her hair back in the usual ponytail. She felt uncomfortable for some reason, on edge, even though she was back out and floating in deep space. She had run a full diagnostic on her suit, finding no damage, before setting a course for nowhere and moving to her shower to get rid of the jungle atmosphere and heavy sweat. She had stood in the tiny space for a long time, letting the water run over her sculpted body, feeling her muscles relax, slowly rubbing her hands over her smooth skin until she felt clean again. But she still felt like something was amiss…

  
She checked the screen. Nothing new, the thank you message and payment from the federation, her current position, etc etc… She frowned again as she checked her fuel readings. The ship was topped up and ready to go, but the reserve tanks were all... drained? Hoping against some kind of leak, she headed to the hold in the belly of the ship.

  
Her feet padded on the metal as she prowled into the hold. She didn’t carry much cargo so it was usually empty, just a central colomn and the fuel tanks on the wall in here, and a visual check showed most of them to be completely empty. But there was no sign of the fuel itself, it was as if something had drunk it all…

  
She jerked upright as her ears caught a faint sound, the tiniest suggestion of something whispering across metal. She whipped round, tensed and ready, but nothing was there. Maybe she was going crazy, she thought, as she relaxed and leant back against the pillar.

  
Another slithering noise, and she barely had time to react as a tentacle as thick as her arm whipped itself around her wrist, wrapping itself tight. She jumped, pulled her arm back as hard as she could, and while she was distracted she felt another slimy touch on her other arm, another tight hold, and she heaved, her biceps straining against the creature, but it held firm and slowly pulled her arms backwards.

  
She gritted her teeth and there were more squelching sounds as a smaller version of the creature she had fought lowered itself front of her face. It was smaller and undeveloped, the armour not evident, the body squishy and translucently pink, shining with slime, and she dimly noticed that it had far more tentacles growing from the body than it needed to hold itself up. The grotesque thing hung in front of her, she could feel the cold, slimy touch of other limbs starting to crawl up her arms, sliding smoothly over her tensed muscles, and the opening on the creature’s underside parted. Even without a shape, and the strings of mucus stretched across the gap, she felt it was unmistakably a smile.

  
The hold was filling with flailing limbs and the sound of squishing meat, this creature seemed to be forgoing armour in favour of growing more limbs, and Samus struggled against them, heaving against the grip on her arms as hard as she could, twisting this way and that, with no result other than a rising panic in her chest. She could see the creature growing before her eyes, another thick tentacle rose from floor level in front of her and she aimed a vicious kick to discourage it, but it twisted like a snake and snapped around her leg, catching her totally off balance, pulling her out almost horizontally, twisting helplessly in its grasp, her heart thundering as she felt the soft touch on her one free leg, the slick feeling of smooth, slimy muscle sliding across her skin, enveloping more and more of her leg, and her anger was being replaced with fear. It was too strong, she knew it even as she twisted furiosly.

  
She was pulled out flat now, and she felt her back arch as she was propped up from below by one of the creature’s many limbs as yet another rose over her, poised over her chest as if watching her heavy breasts bounce from her struggles, a thin line of slime dribbling slowly onto her taut stomach... then whipped into the air as the throbbing tentacle snapped into motion, curling at high speed under her and around her torso, coiling and gripping like a snake. This one was thick and strong, thicker than her own arm, and it rubbed itself across her breasts, pressing them tightly against her until they flopped loose, then repeating the process backwards, sliding across her body hard and fast even as the big lower portion gripped her stomach tighter, as thick, gooey suckers attached themselves, fastening tight against the muscles of her stomach that were drawn rock hard with panic.

  
Feeling real fear, Samus tilted her head as far forward as she could, her arms held uselessly out to the side in limbs that even her enhanced strength couldn't hope to budge, seeing the ship's lights reflected a thousand times in the shiny wet skin of the many limbs gripping her, wincing at the pressure as the tight grip travelled over her chest relentlessly, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the confused, thrashing tangle of limbs lurking over her even as she felt the inexorable strength of the creature steadily forcing her legs up and apart. She fought down a scream, gritting her teeth and straining her thighs in a huge wasted effort, for all her training she wasn't strong enough even as she pushed her body to its limit...

  
She gasped as her legs gave out, unable to sustain the effort, and stared with thunder in her chest as the mess of tentacles approached, feeling their gentle caress of the soft skin of her inner thigh, and her body jerked at the sensation of one thick, knotted limb rolling itself gently across the tight lips between her legs as if it was curious, the pressure increasing as it rolled upwards to pass hard over her clitoris, and her body jerked again as if electrified at the firm contact, and she fought down a gag at the feeling of the creatures slime running gently down from where it had grazed against her, feeling utterly sick at her obscene situation and her total helplessness to do anything about it. More damp tentacle points left slimy trails across her thighs as they congregated, bunching together and rolling around each other as if excited, and she could do nothing but close her eyes tight, tears welling and rolling down her face as she felt the thick muscles writhing between her legs.

  
The thick tentacle poised over her, quivering, less of a shapeless blob than something knobbled and grotesque, covered in ridges and bumps, oozing out mucus from inside as if preparing itself, and the sick anticipation was dispelled as it writhed down between her legs, she jerked as the smaller limbs that had been gently caressing her skin were joined by the pressure of this huge, slick organ wriggling against her soaking vagina relentlessly, pushing, rolling, using the slime to ease itself effortlessly inside her. Samus thrashed wildly, heaving her strength against the monster gripping her, but she was useless againt such inhuman strength and let loose a scream as she felt the thick, clammy tentacle enter her, a scream of helpless rage and disgust, trying not to gag as the creature wriggled inside her vagina as if getting comfortable, the protrusions and ridges along its length sending shudders through her body as they slid smootly past her lips and caressed the soft, warm flesh inside. A shuddering gasp as it reached fully inside, completely filled by this alien monster, then it withdrew slightly, throbbing and flexing itself as it began rythmically sliding in and out, the smaller limbs around it still caressing her legs, her hips, adding their excretions to ease to process.

  
She opened her eyes again, vision swimming with tears, mind numbing with horror, to find the bulk of the creatures body edging itself closer to her, the central body now completely surrounded by the tentacles it was clearly still growing. Even as she watched two smaller tentacles with bulbous ends uncoiled from the main body, as they approached the ends split into a waving mass of tiny cilia, and in a co ordinated move the main limb round her torso had stopped its endless rolling and pulled back, thick suckers puckering off her hard stomach with a series of pops, as the tiny limbs descended on her heavy breasts and latched hard onto her stiffening nipples, caressing and stroking and probing with dozens of tiny bodies. She shuddered as the feeling ran through her, along with the increasing frequency of thrusts from the tentacle between her legs, and her head snapped back in horror as she realised the bulk of the creature was now right over her face. Her eyes widened as the mouth-like gash she had seen previously parted once more only inches away, strings of spittle stretching and breaking and falling onto her as she twisted away, her teeth clenched as a new mass of tongue like objects eased their way out of the alien's maw, another writhing, glistening mass of muscle approaching her face, but she twisted, barely thinking, wriggling in panic as hard as she could to keep it away from her....

  
A gust of dank air hit her from inside the beasts mouth, the limbs around her tensed and pulsed, and the thick, rolling tentacle filling her bulged, pushed hard, and released a thick torrent of cum as it climaxed. She forget her defense, a wave of horror and disgust washed over her as she felt the huge load of cold, sticky slime be unleashed into her body, a seemingly endless stream that filled her vagina and kept going, waves of cold liquid oozing past the tentacle to drip in a thick stream onto the limbs below. She screamed helplessly for a mere second before the thrashing tongues pounced, filling her mouth in an instant and probing round, wriggling against her own tongue, enjoying the wet darkness, one tongue slipping further in to probe her throat, ignoring her gag. More tears ran from her eyes as the creatures mouth latched to hers, enveloping her in a grotesque kiss even as it continued to pump its excretions into her.

  
The thick limb withdrew as if exhausted, slithering heavily out of her body, and was immediately replaced by the many smaller tentacles that had writhed around it, darting eagerly into her soaked, aching vagina, forcing out more of the liquid to run gently down her tensed ass and drip to the forlorn pool on the floor of the ship. Now they took their turn, randomly thrusting in no rythymn, variously shaped new limbs arriving and flattening themselves to squeeze in with the rest, sliding easily in with the combination of slime and her own juices. Two at least explored the rest of her lips, stroking and latching onto her clitoris until her entire crotch was enveloped by them, thrusting and stroking and ejaculating haphzardly, the thick slime splattering onto her legs and stomach, one reaching right up to where the delicate tentacles were still covering her nipples. The creature had withdrawn from her mouth, leaving her gagging and spitting, the tears and sweat running down her skin a welcome relief when she tasted them. Her body was suffering waves of raw sensations, her sexual organs doing what they were supposed to against her will. She had experimented with men before, of course, after rejoining humanity, but had never experienced anything approaching this sensory assault.

  
Gasping, she looked down at the glistening mass wriggling between her legs. Her arms and legs were almost totally enveloped, held in a soft grip that was still harder than iron, another limb like the ones on her breasts burst into tiny life as she watched, descending to explore her belly button as if curious, then she caught movement beyond as another thick limb rose, the biggest yet, and even as she prayed for it to keep away she saw the tip of it split, curling back into four quarters to reveal an inner well filled with a multitude of tentacles so knobbly she could barely make out which was which, the thick covering of bumps and strands shining a dark red. She stared down this new horror, wincing as her clitoris trembled and another load of cold, slimy cum was shot into her, then it withdrew out of sight beneath her and she screamed again in realisation. Her legs were spread wider and higher, and the four split ends clamped onto her ass, gripping hard on the toned muscle that was damp with sweat and slime, inner suckers latching on, and the first of the dark tentacles probed at her anus, briefly stroking around it before wriggling inside, and her back arched as far as she could move, feeling every protrustion on it as they slid into her, followed by another, and another...

  
The pumping of limbs was defeating her, the relentless assault as the monstrosity seemed to increase its efforts, each tentacle that unleashed its load withdrew immediately, writhing and spraying cum even as they withdrew from the crowd and replaced while the previous load rushed out of her. Her mind was dulling, her tits flopped on her heaving chest as she gasped for breath, nipples fully and almost painfully erect, as the first rush of cum was felt inside her ass, her breaths became tinged with involuntary noises. She was helpless as the rush flowed through her, her consiousness scremead in horror and disgust but was lost in the din of sensations as her body surrendered to the creature relentlessly fucking her in both holes at once. Her muscles tensed to try and grip the seething mass inside her, and she screamed, a rush of her juices covering the limbs frantically trying to fit in, and they splattered her with their own in anticipation as with a deep heartfelt noise halfway between a scream and a moan, it was Samus's turn to cum. She threw her head back, convulsing all over at the overwhelming orgasm gripping her body, her scream rising, punctuated by gasps as the thrusts into her ass grew more intense, and it seemed as though it would never end, cumming again and again while more of the monster's excretions were pumped into her, splattering onto her body, running slimily down her neck and chest as the hideous mouth found hers again, stifling her scream as it latched on and forced tongues into her mouth, the thickest shuddering and parting at the end to release its own torrent down her throat.

  
She shuddered, the rush fading as her sanity returned, heaving huge breaths through her nose, and she realised she was choking. She swallowed hastily, the writhing tongues withdrew from her mouth as the cold trickle down her throat slowed, and she gasped as the largest finally withdrew, leaving a thin string of slime connected to her mouth as it heaved for air. Sweat prickled beneath the coating of slime that encased her body, and she gagged as her mind focused on how she had been forced to drink the same thick, clumpy liquid that streaked her breasts, was pooled in her belly, and was running in steady streams from her aching, slime soaked pussy. She would never feel clean again, she realised, feeling another writhing pod of tentacles explored between her legs, and as they wriggled into her she realised the creature wasn't finished. She had cum, explosively and more intensely than she could imagine, but it wasn't done with her and she grimaced as the knobbly limbs rubbed against her tender insides. It would be easier to make her lose herself again, even as she resolved to fight it harder, and her mind burned with such shame and anger that she barely noticed the all encompassing hold on her arms shift, her body swing round as liquids oozed off her in great streams, and she only realised she had been turned over as her breasts swung heavily beneath her. Face down and with her ass in the air, the monster pulled her knees togther and began again, a large tentacle writhing inside her tightened pussy, she gasped at the feel of the suckers covering this one working at her. In front of her rose a new limb shaped approximately like a human penis, and she weakly resisted as it entered her mouth, forcing her jaw wide as it made for her throat, heedless of the tears dripping onto it from above. She closed her eyes, her hair plastered wetly to her skin where thick gouts of cum had caught it, and she realised as another thick, ridged appendage worked its way into her ass and the disgustingly wet tongues ran down her spine, as the thrusting intensified as the creature fucked her from all angles and her mind drifted away, that it would take far less effort for her to cum this time, or the next...  


* * *

 

**[SOME DISTANCE AWAY]**

A dim office room, at the back of a lab. A thin, stern looking man sat at the desk with his long fingers peaked together under his chin, gaze fixed on the active monitor. The feed had been hacked through bio-magnetic fields, not hugely efficient and the picture was a little grainy, the audio a little tinny, but it could have been worse. The multicolored hues lit his face as the sound of wet meat emanated quietly from the speaker.

  
'Sir, a biometrics report for you.'

  
'Thank you'

  
He took the report from the younger man poking his head through the door and spared it a quick glance. Vital statistics were promising, and it matched up with his own carefully noted down set of observations. Resilient, highly adaptable, able to recover itself from almost nothing, vicious...

  
He sighed and flopped the folder onto the desk, coinciding with a loud, wet slapping noise from the speakers. He watched the screen for a minute, fingers drumming on the desktop.

  
'Unfortunately it seems to have given in to... baser instincts and can no longer be controlled.. This one might have to be terminated and we can look at that in the next version.'

  
'Yes sir. The killswitch has been active for some time now.'

  
The older man looked to the large, clearly marked switch on his control console. 'Yes...'

  
His finger brushed it momentarily, then returned to drumming on the desk.

  
'We might, however, gather as much data as possible.'

  
'Of course sir.' A brief pause, and the door was eased shut. The old man settled back in his chair again as the speakers reverbarated with a deep squelch and a piercing, ecstatic scream. Then, a moment later, as the sound changed to liquid dripping on metal and a single, shuddering sob, he smiled.

 

 

 


End file.
